1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for performing a plurality of storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
When a portable storage device, such as a hard disk drive, is connected to an electronic apparatus, such as a computer, a device identifier and a disk identifier of the storage device will be logged in the electronic apparatus. The device identifier is used for identifying the storage device. The disk identifier is used for identifying the physical disk of the storage device such as “disk E”, “disk F”. Generally, the device identifier can be logged in the electronic apparatus immediately, but due to initialization of the physical disk of the storage device, it takes a longer time to log the disk identifier in the electronic apparatus.
Sometimes, the electronic apparatus performs the same operation on a plurality of storage devices simultaneously, such as burns an initial procedure to a plurality of storage devices. Generally, when simultaneously performing the same operation on many storage devices, the devices identifier and the disk identifiers of all the storage devices are logged in the electronic apparatus simultaneously. Because it takes a long time to log the device identifier and the disk identifiers of all the storage devices, this method is inefficient.
What is needed is an electronic apparatus and method for operating a plurality of storage devices, which can improve operation efficient when the electronic apparatus performs the same operation on the plurality of storage devices simultaneously.